I Think She Likes Me
by Bodhran-beat
Summary: Xena thinks Gabrielle likes her! Now what should she do about it? F/F
1. Chapter 1

I had a very dull Saturday, it rained all day so I thought this up hope you like it!

Chapter one: I think she likes me

The tree canopy above is alive with activity birds sing out there joyful song in celebration of springs arrival.

I find myself siting on a rock watching Gabrielle out of the corner of my eye, sharpening my sword. She is so absorbed in the scroll that she is working on I am able to watch to a degree with out her noticing.

I think she likes me or maybe Its just wishful thinking. I mean why would a girl of her age and innocence like an ex-warlord like me. She probably doesn't even know two women can have more than a friendship! I mean she's what seventeen I'm...never mind. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that change color with the sun sometimes a deep green or gray green other times a misty blue green. Man when did I start picking up on that?...I got it bad!

I have had many romances most were power games of sorts a few meant more but this feels some how different, like I've been waiting my life for just her, it's hard to put into words. There are times when she looks into my eyes and the whole world around me disappears and it's like she is the only thing that matters. I never felt like that before about anyone.

I need to stop sharpening this sword or it will soon be a the size of a toothpick. I sheath my sword and decide to clean my chakram instead. I have no intention of really cleaning it, I just want an excuse to sit and admire the strawberry blonde across from me.

"Xena do you think it sounds better to say...daring is the warriors heart or fearless is the warriors heart?"

"I like daring it sounds more...fearless" Her laughing smile makes my heart skip over itself. That's another thing that's different about her. No one ever asked my opinion on anything other than what to do in battle. She always really wants to know what I think.

My chakram is so shiny now that if you were to look right at it you might go blind. Gabrielle now stands stretching her arms above her head. I can't help my eyes open a little wider as her stomach muscles are pulled tighter. Her body...well let me put it this way. I've had a few lovers male and female but none of them looked like that. She has no clue as to her looks or what they do to me at least I don't think she does. "Hmmm"

"Gabrielle you ready to get moving?"

"Yes I think so...I'm so full I need to walk off all that food!" Looking at me from under her lashes as she smiles saying "Your such a good hunter is there anything you can't do?"

I respond with out hesitation arching my eyebrow with a slight smirk. "I have many skills"

She returns my smirk, picking up her staff as she shoulders her bag before we continue on our way.

I pull ahead atop Argo, to scouting for a place to camp tonight. My mind will not quiet no matter what I do. I keep analyzing Gabrielle's every action and word that even hinted that she might like me...in that way "Get a grip Xena shes just a kid!" I say aloud to myself. But there was that time."No she's just a touchy feely type of person!" and I need to stop talking to myself people are going to think I'm going nuts!

After finding a suitable place to stay I ride back toward Gabrielle...

"Want a lift?"

"Sure thanks"

She grabs my fore arm, hoisting her up behind me. Her hands wrap around my waist and her body pushes into me. As we ride I ask myself why do I put myself into this self induced torture? Oh right cuz I like to feel her arms around me. Come to think of it she is holding on kind of tight. Come on Xena she just hates to ride horses it has nothing to do with her liking to hold on to you! Man I really need to get this under control.

As Gabrielle sets up camp I go in search of dinner a short while later I come back with a rabbit. Gabrielle sets to work on preparing it. I go to check on Argo, returning at the sound of Gabrielle's voice calling me to dinner.

"Smells good"

"I hope it taste alright. I only had a few spices left we need to restock when we get to the next town." She says with a furrowed brow.

I find this face she's making very adorable. "I'm sure it taste great...you always make great food."

Her face lights up at the complement. I make a mental note to say more about her cooking she seems to like that. After dinner we settle into our nightly routine. I find myself sitting here again looking across the fire at her and wondering if she likes me and more importantly what should I do about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:To young for her

Uncountable stars shine bright in the black sky as my eyes wonder from constellation to constellation trying to memorize there shapes and meanings. I can't sleep I've been laying here staring up as if the stars would some how give me the answers to my questions. Xena's breathing has evened out and the fire is slowly diying down. I wish I had the guts to just tell her how I feel but what to say is the hard part. I'm still trying to figure out what these feelings mean let alone to try and explain them to her!

She's so strong so sure in everything she does. What could a girl like me offer her? I have little knowledge in matters of love, she is experienced and I never got that far. Sighing, I turn to my side looking over at Xena. Her skin is softly being caressed by the fires dying light, so beautiful. My eyes are drawn to her lips. I often find myself fantasizing what it would feel like to kiss those lips. I watch her sleep wishing I could sleep in her arms. She turns to her back as I roll to my stomach placing my hands under my head trying once again to go to sleep.

"Gabrielle Gabrielle time to get up"

Sunlight pierces my eyes covering them with my hand. "Xena I don't want to get up!"

I hear her chuckling at that remark. "You say that every morning" she says, when I become brave enough to open them fully my eyes begin adjusting to the mornings light.

Xena is crouched by my bedroll smiling down at me. Her hand still on my arm, her fingers feel warm against my skin. I never want them to leave but as if just realizing her hand was still there she pulls it back like she's been burned. Quickly she stands turning as she runs her hand through her raven hair.

"We have a long day ahead..um we should get moving."

After a light breakfast I start to pack up all our gear. Xena is standing by Argo fastening her saddle. I am afforded a very nice view of her from behind. Her legs go on and on for days...than up a bit higher. She is put together very well, smiling to myself I continue to pack.

"Gabrielle you ready?" Xena asks walking over toward me.

"Sure am" Handing her the saddle bag our hands accidentally touch, her eyes lock with mine her mouth turns up on one side. My heart overflows with want for this women, at this moment I know what I want. I want her!. I open my mouth...but nothing comes out before I know it the moment is over. I stand there kicking myself "stupid stupid stupid"

Xena turns back around "You say something?"

Jumping slightly I trip over my response "..nothing" She looks at me worriedly. Well that was smooth good job now she's going to think I'm going crazy!

The day is warm clear and silent except for the sound of Argo's hooves. Xena keeps glancing at me like she wants to say something but when I catch her eye she turns back to face the path. Maybe I should just ask her, I'm such a chicken!

Xena announces she going to ride ahead "I'll be back before you can miss me!" Winking at me as she goes.

I find myself alone with my thoughts again. Wait!...Did she just wink at me! I do a little fist pump spin jump thing that I'm glad no one was around to see! Maybe she does like me! I can't stop the silly grin that's on my face. I continue to replay her wink in my head the more I think about it the more my doubt returns. Come on your to young for her she thinks of me as a kid sister not a lover darn it all!

I can hear Xena approach before I can see her.

"Hey" She says slightly out of breath. "I found a great place to stop for our noon meal its about a half a candle mark from here"

"Good my feet could use a rest..and I'm STARVING!"

Xena gives me an amused expression as she quips "Your always hungry"

Giving her my best smile with a cheeky reply of "I'm just a growing girl is all" I start to walk.

I could have sworn I heard Xena say under her breath "Yes you are" But I dismiss this as part of my over active imaginations and wishful thinking on my part.

We arrive at Xena appointed picnic spot. I must say this is kinda of a romantic setting, the waterfall is a nice touch. With a little clearing that has a gnarled tree for shade, it looks perfect.

"Xena this place is so beautiful...Xena?" I now realize Xena is not anywhere to be seen. "Hmm where did she go?"

I decide to go for a swim while I wait. The water looks so inviting, I begin to undress for a what should be a pleasent swim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:Figs

Copper colored fruit hangs in perfect reach from this tree. After choosing a few that are ready to be eaten, I head back to Gabrielle.

Happy with my new found treasure I begin to whistle a tune with no particular melody. Walking into the clearing I'm met by a lovely sight.

Gabrielle had about as much on when she was born. Yeah you got the picture! I try to pull my eyes away but I find them riveted to the bank. Snapping out of my daze I turn around quickly, chastising myself for looking for far too long!

After hearing a splash I re-emerge from behind the tree line. Trying to look casual as I call out my greeting.

"Going for a swim?"

Stating the obvious and trying to keep my eyes up on her face as I talk with her. I find it becoming harder by the minute.

"Yeah the water just looked to nice to waste." A laughing smile graces her features as she asks me where I had run off to.

"Saw a fig tree...um...thought you might like some with lunch...I should have...um...told you where I was going...but..um I wanted to...um...surprise you."

Smiling like a love struck boy of fifteen. She might be small but she makes me tongue tied. I do however get the reaction I was hoping for.

"Figs I love figs!...your so sweet."

She never has an issue with words maybe that why she's the bard and I'm the warrior.

I turn to leave her to her swim as well as get my heart rate back down but her voice stops me in my tracks.

"Xena put the fruit down and come swim the waters wonderful!"

She has flipped to her back with her eyes closed her face is one of complete contentment. My eyes once again are drawn to the pale skin skimming the waters surface. I'm going to have a heart attack and die right here!

I need to breath...breath...breath...okay. I know this is not the first time I've seen her in less then adequate dress but it's like a light went on and I now realize I like her I mean really like her and I don't want to do anything to screw up our friendship by saying or doing something stupid!

I stand there for a moment plotting my next move. Against my better judgement I decide to swim.

I start to undress slowly as if I don't have a care in the world. I figure this is my opportunity to see if the couple times I thought I caught her looking were real or if they were all in my own head!

Great I did that little strip tease for nothing. She's still on her back, I need to get a grip...wait...did her eye just move. I pretend to fold my shift...that...was not my imagination! Her eye just opened again! I feel like I could conquer the world! Putting an extra swing in my step I approach the water.

I begin to swim, diving under letting the water wash over me. Breaking the surface pulling air into my lungs, I allow the water to run freely down my face. I feel her eyes watching me. I have hundreds of questions running around in my mind I seem to only have answers to a few. What if she only thinks she likes me? What if its all just a youthful fascination because I was a ruthless warlord and I seem mysterious to her? What if I make my move and I misread her? She could end up hating me! I don't know which is worse living this close and having to pretend I feel nothing for her or the thought of ruining what we already have.

I want to grab her and kiss her senseless! I reconsider this after thinking she might think that action as being a little forward! We've been swimming now for more than half a candle mark.

"Xena...I'm hungry I'm going to start some food."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes"

She turns walking in the shallows as more skin is revealed. I drop beneath the water again as the small of her back is given to my eyes. My lungs begin to burn with the effort to stay submerged. In the darkness of my mind, unbidden images of Gabrielle earlier on the bank come clearly in slow motion. I realize they will forever be seared into my memory, wish all my memories were so nice. A shower of water falls around me as I take a gulping breath of fresh air. Gabrielle has gone, thank the gods when I finally do get the courage to tell her how I feel it would probably be a good idea if I had my clothes on!

Pulling the last of my armor into place, I walk over to where Gabrielle is waiting.

"What's for lunch?"

"Some left over bread dried beef and of course those delicious figs you found!"

Tucking into our meal the soothing sound of the waterfall surounds us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:I think I'll keep you

Afternoon light filters through the tree tops casting a mystical pattern on the path I walk. My mind always the bard I find myself trying to figure out how I could describe this scene in one of my scrolls. Lets see...The tall warrior rides proud upon her noble stead she fears no foe. The path she travels in her life is one of great length. Hard battles will be won under her command shadows of those lost..her constant companions. The true woman behind impenetrable armor has darker secrets and hidden passions her life plagued by undeniable sorrows ..joyous reunions...hmm needs work...As I begin to revise the last lines over again in my mind...Xena pulls Argo to a stop.

"Whats up?"

Looking slightly confused I ask

"Nothing why?"

Rolling her eyes she says.

"You been quiet for the last quarter candle mark...so what's up?"

I try to seem annoyed at this remark but the amused expression she's wearing makes me fail terribly.

A shy smile blooms on my face. "I was trying to put a story about you together is all."

She pulls on a loose thread on Argo's saddle as she glances back at me, clearing her throat.

"Why me?"

I find my mouth dry all of a sudden. My mind working overtime to say what I feel.

"Your...um...you have a strong character which is great when writing a story."

Well that went well, so much for going down in history as the bard with the golden tongue.

She has a blank look on her face as she recovers she smirks at me.

"Well thank's...being a warlord does build character."

The awkward air around us builds as we look at each other. Argo's hooves scuff the path breaking the spell.

Sometime later...

Xena has once again found us a delicious dinner. I turn over the browning fish as Xena re-emerges from checking the perimeter.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing to worry about"

I hate when she gives me the little wife line of nothing to worry about. Tonight I decide to play the good little wife and finish making dinner.

"That was perfect really hit the spot."

Xena is stretched out on her bedroll hands folded behind her head she looks relaxed. I'm happy I had something to do with it, even if only a small part.

"Glad you liked it."

A smile pulls at her lips.

"I like you...I think I'll keep you."

I respond without my normal filter in place.

"I like you too...I think I'll stay."

Her eyes meet mine, abruptly she stands.

"I'm going to check on Argo."

She was going to say something, cursing she checked on Argo before dinner. Sighing my frustration to the sky, I begin to prepare for bed. My eyes heavy from the days events I am soon pulled into a restless sleep.

Spirals of gold dip and twist upon dark leather melting into ample olive toned skin. A strong pulse beats out its rhythm as my eyes travel higher to look into icy cerulean eyes. Her lips inch closer to mine her warm breath is sweet on my already overheated skin.

Gods...jolting up right...what a dream!

A lone birds chirp beaks dawns silent rise. Xena is sleeping peacefully as I wipe the slight sheen of sweat that marks my brow. Pulling myself from my bedroll, I walk to the small creek. Sitting on a smooth rock to steady my legs and gather my thoughts. Never had one that felt that real before, that makes four this week!

Sitting my heart calms and breathing evens. The steady flow of water lulls my mind and I'm pulled back to our first meeting. I liked her the moment I first saw her there was just something about her. She came out of nowhere to fight those slavers. The precision in every strike and the way she took command saving me. In more ways than one...I've changed so much since than learned so much. I don't like to think of my life before her. Xena is eveything to me...I think I'm falling in...

"Gabrielle!...Gabrielle!"

Xena rushes to were I'm sitting before I have a chance to reply to her calls. Many emotions play across her face. I'm unable to decipher them all, worry and relief but something else. She walks over to me standing before me I look into the same blue depths that haunt my dreams.

"Gabrielle, you scared me. I thought something happened to you...you okay?"

"Yes...I had a dream I needed to clear my mind...sorry I worried you."

"Why didn't you wake me? You can always tell me anything you know."

I have no voice to speak with. I can see the truth behind these words her eyes captivate me. Standing to my full height still much shorter than her, stepping closer. I can't run any more tilting my head up toward hers. I finally find my voice...

"Kiss me."

Her hand softly touches my shoulder.

My voice is barely a whisper..."Xena...please".

Her hand is soft against my face as she pulls me closer her lips beckon me as we meet for the first time. Gently she pulls me closer as my fingers weave into dark tresses. Her arms wraps around me, the kiss that started light is now becoming one of long suppressed desires.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update went away for a long weekend! Please Review thx! =D

Chapter five:Elysian fields

Early morning light dips into pools of deep cobalt that mingling with a sheer grey green at the center reminding me of the Aegean sea as a storm approaches near.

Her eyes are so pure as she looks into my own. Speaking my name I am reminded of her request. Her skin so soft, lips full, waiting for mine.

I must be in the elysian fields this can not be real. To finally feel her lips on mine. I have only visited such things in my dreams...so close.

As I come out of the haze she has once again put me in. I feel her need rising as my hands pull her closer. This is no dream!

Her hands have worked there way into my hair as her fingers begin to lightly massage the skin beneath. Wanting more, I hesitantly deepen our kiss. She welcomes me with a small moan from the back of her throat as we continue explore as only lovers do.

The need for air is are undoing as we break apart. I find I am the first to speak.

"Gabrielle...I...I...um.."

She silents me with the tip of her hand. Oh gods she looks like she going to cry!

"Please don't tell me that was a mistake!...I...just..."

Looking confused for a moment. It finally clicks that I'm not the only one who was insecure about this. I rush to reassure her.

"No no no...that was no mistake...I wanted to do that for awhile." Smiling sheepishly as the last part spills from my lip.

I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my heart as the relief is evident on her features at my confessions.

She once again is looking intently at me wich does nothing to calm my pounding heart.

"Gabrielle I like you a lot"

Good tell her what she already knows! Okay breath..gods I never felt like this before.

"What I mean is...I..I want your face to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep...and the first thing my eyes see in the morning...not for one night but...for as long as you want me...I...I...love you Gabrielle."

I stand there feeling completely defenceless. My head feels somewhat dizzy as I wait to hear her answer. She looks so beautiful standing there as the sun plays with her hair.

"Xena...for someone who thinks they have no skill with words, I could not have said it better. I think I started to fall in love with you the first time I saw you. I want to be with you from sunset to sunrise and everywhere in-between."

Her smile touches her eyes making them change color once again.

"I love you Xena warrior princess."

I feel like my world has been put right again. My smirk and confidence have also returned lifting her in my arms, her joyful laugh is silenced as our lips meet for another kiss.

As we walk toward our camp I feel her hand slide into mine, much smaller then mine but it's like it was always meant to be in mine.

After this mornings unplaned yet very pleasant events. We decide to have a day off of sorts.

Gabrielle is resting with her back at the base of a tree while I'm knee deep in the river, trying to catch today's lunch. As I crane my neck toward her so as not to disturb the water. I find her looking at me with a mischievous smile.

"Enjoying the veiw?"

"Yes" she responds in a decisive voice.

I continue to fish, after a time I catch two nice fish. Plenty for Gabrielle and myself, wading back to shore stopping short of dry land as my eyes catch hers.

Giving her my most charming smile I ask.

"You want me to teach you how to fish?"

Her expression is one of surprise as her eyebrows disappear under her bangs.

"Um..sure why right now?"

"Cuz I'm already wet...and I could teach you a thing or two" Wiggling my eyebrows at her she in turn arches one eyebrow at me.

"Alright but go slow I never done this before."

I bite back my response as she wades toward me. I find a good spot not far from the shore as she stands in front of me I place my hands on her wrists slowly lowering our arms into the water.

"Okay first be quiet...second stay still...third is be patient"

"You do know you just listed the three things I'm worst at right?"

I rest my forehead on her shoulder blade as my shoulders shake with silent laughter. Once my merriment is finally under control I refocus on the lesson at hand.

I whisper near her ear.

"There's a fish see it?"

A nod from her is my answer slowly the fish comes closer...closer...closer...

"Get ready scoop under it and hold on tight."

In a splash of water and a scream from Gabrielle. The fish escapes capture and we end up toppling over in the water. Coughing water from my lungs, I see Gabrielle struggling to stand back up.

"Why did you scream?"

"The fish it was all slimy and it wiggled!" Her face is contorted with displeasure.

"It's a fish of course it wiggled!"

With her nose scrunched she says."Well..It just...I guess I need more practice."

I once again find myself laughing this time out soon joins in which then turns into a splash fight.

I start a fire to dry our clothes and for cooking as Gabrielle prepares the fish.

"Now your fine to touch fish?"

"This ones not moving!"

Shaking my head as a smile pulls at my face.

The sun is barely visable as I stand brushing Argo down buying time before I head back to Gabrielle. I'm a little worried about coming on too strong. I know she loves me, I just don't want to push anything too far! I know what I want...a long time ago I would have just taken what I wanted and moved on but not with Gabrielle everything is diffrent with her.

"How does this happen to me! I thought after we kissed all the worry would go away!"

Argo gives me a nudge to the rear...

"Fine I'm going...wish me luck."

Giving me a low murmuring whinny. I straighten my shoulders and walk toward the fire's glow.


	6. Chapter 6

Thx for reading please review! =)

Chapter six:Oral sports

Dark embers build into a roaring fire as the flames jump about casting shadows over the two bedrolls that were once apart now lay side by side.

I poke at the fire not to reignite it but I find this rhythmic action soothing my jittery nerves. I hope Xena is okay with me moving the bedrolls around. I reason once again to myself she was the one who said she wanted to see my face in the morning. I lose the little nerve I had and am about to move them back when the fire's light brings her form into view.

Her eyes as always scan the camp lingering on me for a moment, a twitch of a smile only I would notice. Her eyes journey on soon landing on the enter locking bedrolls.

"I hope you don't mind" My words barely above a whisper.

Even by the fire my body drops into a cold sweat as her eyes once again fall on me. Her face remains the same as she walks over towards me. I now realize just how tall she really is as my head tips up to look at her, slowly she offers me her hand.

I take her offered hand she pulls me up effortlessly. She speaks no words as she lowers her lips to mine.

I love the way she kisses me her lips are soft the kisses tender yet still strong. I should have known she would be like that she is like that in every thing else she does after all! Our kiss is slow as she takes me deeper. I find I'm getting good at this new found oral sport! The kiss slows as we separate.

"I take that as you don't mind I moved the bedrolls?"

Arching her eyebrow slightly. "No I don't mind."

Silence blankets us once again as she brushes my cheek with her thumb. We look at each other like two kids unsure what to do next. I'm about to say something when she speaks.

"I think it would be best if we just try and do things as usual." I can tell she is choosing her words carefully. "Lets just enjoy being together and let this part of our relationship develop at it's own pace."

Almost as an after thought she adds."I mean we haven't even been on a date!" She gives me a grin I find way too adorable on her.

I swat at her arm as her smile grows, I smile sweetly at her. "I want to be with you...but your right we should take a little time before we go..." I leave my sentence hanging in hopes she will get what I'm hinting at.

Clearing her throat she looks at our currently joined hands and then back up to me.

"I want our first time to be right not rushed. I want it to be under a roof not in some field" A flash of sadness touches her eyes.

I wait tell she finds my eyes again before I speak. "Xena I don't care if our first time is in a palace or a field as long as I'm with you...a palace would be better but..."

My sarcasm makes her smile return.

Deciding to go about our nightly routine as normal is harder than I would have thought. I have been sitting here trying to write. Looking down at the scroll I reread from my latest tale...

Dark nights shadows surround me. I fight with the last of my strength falling. i waite for deaths final blow. A warriors shrill cry halts the attacker strike in mid air.

Frustrated with my lack of words I give up, deciding to reorganize my pack for tomorrow's journey. with my possessions repacked it's finally bedtime. I'm like a child waiting for that guy in red. I slip my boots off and get ready for sleep as Xena checks the area which is part of her normal nightly routine.

I lay with my hands on my stomach looking up at the stars as Xena sits down beside me. she begins to undo the straps that make up her armor. Realizing I can do that now for her I sit up.

"You want some help?"

She looks up from her work.

"Yeah thanks"

Rolling her shoulders, she looks up towards the stars.

I am currently living one of my fantasy's removing Xena's armor. I'm so absorbed in my mission that I missed what she said.

"Sorry what?"

"I said do you want to stop in Varnavas?"

"Are we near Varnavas?"

"About two days I would say. We need to restock and its the closest village to us."

"Thank you, yes I hate having no spices for our food."

The last hook is released as her breast plate is lowered. I follow Xena's movements with my eyes as she removes her boots and bracers. The last of her armor is taken away her white shift does little to hide her body from my eyes. I didn't realize I was holding my breath untill she turns, resting on her knees looking at me again.

She gives me a playfull somewhat conniving smile as she says "Your my spice"

I roll my eyes laughing. Her lips find mine as my hands instinctively take her face pulling her forward. We sink to the ground, she rests her body half over mine as we continue to learn one another.


	7. Chapter 7

My muse died on me...it came back this morning! yeah! please review thx! =D

Chapter Seven:Plan of action

My touch is light so as not to disturb her sleep as I push a few strands of hair from her face. Your hair looks more red in day breaks first moments. I lay here looking over her face her skin is a few shades lighter than mine. Her lips are even a paler pink to my own. I can't help the thought that crosses my mind. I'm darker in every way color and spirit all my past misdeeds show how dark I can be. What is it you saw in me that so many other souls never did? You said I saved you in truth you saved me. My eyes travel memorising every detail of perfection for later recollection. Slowly my mind drifts back over the last few days...

"Gabrielle, if you keep doing that I will not be responsible for my actions."

She gives my an impish grin as she replies

"Who said I wanted you responsible."

I knew I shouldn't have gotten off Argo.

I find I have been willingly pinned to the ground. So much for being shy! She has always been a rather passionate person.

"What about the spices you wanted?"

I seem to be losing the ability to form proper thoughts and resist her advances as she begins to run her right hand up my left thigh.

Abruptly she sits up and in a very serious voice says.

"That's true we should keep moving while we still have light."

Siting up on my elbows I give her a somewhere between shocked and bewildered look. Wow! She can go from I want you now to back to calm and collected in a moment.

"I was only joking about the spices!"

She straightens her little skirt out and gives me a come and get me grin before running down the dirt pathway.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Her laughter is my cue as I jump up to chase after her.

Movement beside me snaps me back to this morning...

"Hi" She says with a sleepy smile.

"Hi" Leaning in for a good morning kiss that was meant to be sweet turns heated as her hands once again tangle in my hair.

"I like waking up to you." She comments as she rolls out from under me.

I sit here again with that same look on my face, feeling rather frustrated. I keep telling myself to wait and let her take it to the next level. You are the one who said you didn't want to do it in a field! Gabrielle is oblivious to what I'm going through and to strengthen my conviction on this matter. I watch slack jawed as Gabrielle with her back to me strips out of her night shirt. It would be so easy to walk over there...NO NO NO NO! Not to Gabrielle cursing my raging libido! I gain more control over my lust filled desires as Gabrielle puts more clothes on.

Suddenly it hits me I have an idea. I begin to formulate my plan.

The sun is moving steadily towards noon as I am brought out of my deep thoughts by Gabrielle's voice.

"Xena you alright? You've been quiet for a while I mean more than usual that is...something bothering you?"

"Nothing just enjoying the scenery."

"I might believe you if you had been looking around instead of the same imaginary spot for the last half candle mark."

I've been caught. I give her a disarming smile as I dismount Argo to join her as we walk.

"Should be in Varnavas in a few hours."

Trying to change the subject, thankfully she goes along with it after looking me up and down with a suspicious glance.

"Good, I want a bath after this dusty trail."

"Sounds great to me."

I decide to be romantic with no prying eyes about I scoop her hand firmly into mine bringing it up to my mouth for a quick kiss. With her smile back in place I put my plans aside for now and I enjoy the scenery that surrounds us.

Arriving in Varnavas about noon time, our first stop is to the blacksmith stables in town for Argo. After that we head to what looks like a respectable inn. I was happy to find the establishment quite clean and the food smelling delicious.

I move aside to allow Gabrielle to do the talking she loves to haggle almost as much as she loves to tell stories. I stand behind her doing my normal thing of 'looking menacing' As my little bard takes another inn keeper down.

Munching on some fresh bread Gabrielle got from the inn keeper's wife we head toward the local market place.

"That was impressive you talked him from six dinar down to three!"

"I guess your not the only one with many skills?"

She laughs at my expression then returns it with her own amused smile.

I never find the market as fun as Gabrielle seems to. She bounces around from stall to stall asking all kinds of questions while she judges the quality of all the merchandise. Talking with the locals with ease like they were old friends than she'll stand toe to toe with the merchants haggling until they both are satisfied with the price.

"Xena can you hold my bag?"

As I relieve her of her burden swinging the bag over my shoulder she trails her fingers down my arm saying.

"Your so strong."

With a well placed wink I come back with.

"Beautiful maidens in need are my specialty." A shy smile is sweetly given to me.

As Gabrielle starts another round of lively conversation with yet another merchant I seize my opportunity to slip away for a bit.

"I going to bring this to our room you okay on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Meet you for supper at the inn?"

She answers with a distracted yes, as she re-engages the merchant. I smile at the fiery way in which she does business.

I wonder along finding a pretty little stand that has many beads and baubles hung about I search for the perfect gift for Gabrielle, looking around I find it.

"How much?"

The young man looks at me than to the item in question offering a price much to high. After a time I get it for the price I want. Gabrielle would be proud I just can't tell her how...she would never approve of my tactics. Chuckling at the thought I make my way toward the inn for the last part of my plan.


	8. Chapter 8

I hate writers block it really sucks...anyway hope you like please review! =D

Chapter Eight:A Hot bath

Hustle and bustle of the market is slowly subsiding as I approach my last stop. The rich aroma of fresh ground spices fill the air around me.

A woman with just the hint of gray to her temple greets me with a pleasant smile.

"Goodeven lassie may I help ye?"

"Yes you may. I'm in need of garlic thyme and some fennel."

My eyes wonder about the shops contents as I wait for my order.

"Here ye are anything else?"

"Um...lets see I'll take some oregano please."

"Fine choice nothing cures a womans monthly pains better than a cup of oregano tea."

"Really?"

"Aye lassie me grandmum was a special kind a woman knew all the secrets herbs and spices held."

Dark peach red and yellow hues have begun to fill the evening sky as I scurry toward the inn. What a fascinating woman who knew mint could cure a headache? Xena probably she knows many concoctions to use when someone is hurt or sick. She picked up most of it during her warlord days.

Opening the inns door I find it filled to capacity. Searching the crowd for Xena and finding her nowhere I am about to head up the stairs to our room when above the din I hear what I guess is someone's description of me.

"Hey blondie!"

I turn at the somewhat familiar voice and find I am being addressed by the inn keeper. Giving him my best impression of the Xena glare at being called blondie, which he completely ignores, I guess it needs work.

"That warrior woman you came in with wanted me to tell you to meet her at the bath house."

"Where is it?"

"Two doors down from here on your left."

Nodding my thanks I walk in twilights last rays toward the bath house.

Pulling on the door it appears to be locked I knock twice. I'm just about to leave and give that inn keeper a piece of my mind when I hear a lilting voice call my name.

Xena is wearing the smallest towel I have ever seen. When my eyes eventually get to her face her roguish grin turns sultry as she asks me if I would care to join her for a bath before supper.

I can only dumbly nod my head as I take her outstreched hand. Candles dimly light the small enclosure as my eyes adjust a large stone tub comes into veiw with steam lazily rising upward, a light scent of lavender assaults my senses with it delicate fragrance. The distinctive sound of a lock sliding back into place makes me very aware of Xena's nearness and lack of clothing. My pulse quickens to an unnatural rate.

Xena's breathe caresses the skin by my ear as her finger tips run from my wrists up to my shoulders. My eyes flutter close as she places a feathery kiss to my right shoulder.

"Waters hot."

With that she steps away walking to the tubs edge. I watch as the impossibly small towel crumbles at her feet. WOW!...I think I just swallowed my tongue.

A arched brow and well deserved smirk crown her features. I'm snaped out of my lust filled gaze when her sculpted form disappears into the watery depths.

My fingers fumble with the leather tie on my top. I find Xena's eyes are on me with an intensity I've never seen.

Our gaze stays locked as I continue to undress, her eyes slowly move across my suddenly chilled skin as I draw near.

"Want me to wash your back?"

Giving me a saucy smile and wink she says.

"If I get to wash yours."

Compleating the necessary needs a bath entails I reluctanly follow Xena's lead and emerge from the warm haven of water.

"Xena my belt is twisted can you help me?"

"Yup"

"Xena my belt is higher up!"

Her wicked chuckle makes me laugh as I swat at her hand.

The sky is a dark blue as Xena and I walk the short way toward the inn. Entering we are lead to a secluded corner table. The table is a typical tavern table but this one has a cloth over the top and a small parcel with a flower is placed on top, in front of one of the chairs. With a small smile Xena pulls out a chair for me to be seated. My eyes fall to the parcel and flower before me, looking over to Xena as she scoots her chair into place.

"Um...I hope you like what I got you."

I find I'm at a loss for words but only for a moment.

"Xena...I...don't know what to say."

"That's a first" She quips with laughing eyes.

She motions with her head saying "Well...open it!"

With this action I start to unwrap the parcel. My breath is stolen from me as the gift is revealed.

"Xena...I...it's beautiful..."

She pulls the neckless gently from my hands, as I pull my hair aside for her to fasten it into place.

Pulling her chair closer toward mine she smiles. "I was right the stone matches your eyes."

Lightly touching the stone with my finger tips I place my other hand over hers.

"Xena I love it. I've never been given such a gift."

I try to hide the depth of my emotions but my eyes still brim with unushered tears. Her hand turns, clasping my fingers in a light embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, sorry for the long wait I had computer troubles! Anyway I changed this to M to be safe I've never done any kind of love scene so be nice! Thank you guys for the nice reviews! ;)P.S. Gabrielle is a virgin in this story so that guy she married...that never happend! =D

Chapter nine:Dark wine

A singular flame, slowly dying hot wax curls dripping downward a small puddle slowly hardening, fastening the candle into place. I begin scraping at the edge with my nail. The moment I've been waiting for is approaching. I try to slow my raging libedo. I want to take her fast and passionately like I've taken many conquests.

Gabrielle's not like the others! Around and around like a steady drum beat it keeps playing over and over again in my mind virgin, virgin she's a virgin! Not just with women but a virgin virgin!

I can't rush her. I want to make her first time nice, something she'll remember with a smile. Unlike mine it took him a matter of two seconds and I felt like a fool for letting it happen in the first place! Shaking my head of unwanted memories I lift the wine bottle.

"Care for more port?"

"No I think I've had more than my share of drink for this evening."

I pore myself half a glass deciding I have had enough wine myself for one evening.

The inn keepers wife collects are dishes as Gabrielle nervously plays with her fingers. I guess she's nervous, I should say something. After we are some what alone I reach over placing my hand over hers. Green eyes snap up to my own at this gesture.

"Gabrielle I just want..."

Her eyes search my face waiting for me to finish what I'm trying to say. I need to stop looking at her when I talk to her I can not concentrate when her eyes are on me. Steeling my resolve I finish my thoughts aloud.

"Gabrielle...I..don't want to do anything you don't want to do. I just want you to know there is no pressure. I just like spending time with you..."

I want to smack myself for how stupid to me that sounded. I resign myself for another night of frustration when her hand pulls free from under mine and disappears under the table.

She whispers in a hushed tone as her hand finds my left knee.

"Xena I think we should go upstairs."

Her hand slips higher up my leg making me inhale slightly louder than normal. My eyebrow arches up on one side as I reply.

"After you."

Standing I pull her chair out following close behind. As we ascend the stairs, I am given a very lovely view of Gabrielle's swaying hips.

Stumbling into the darkend room, I try to find a light. Finding it I place the candle on a corner table contemplating how I should approach her. Gabrielle makes the choice for me when I feel her arms wrap around me from behind.

Twisting in her arms I bring us face to face. Tentatively I lean forward she inturn tips her head upward as we meet in the middle for a slow kiss.

I could spend my life kissing her lips and never tire. Reluctantly I pull myself back, her eyes stay closed for a moment then blink open. I don't need to ask her eyes give me consent. Reaching up I untangle the tie that binds her top.

Slowly I remove her top. "Beautiful." I didn't realize I had said that aloud untill I looked up to see a soft blush covering her face. I can't stop the smile that appears on my own face.

"You have nothing to be shy about Gabrielle."

Her blush only deepens at this remark. Tipping her chin back up I recapture her lips, her mouth opens at my bidding and all awkwardness is left behind as I feel her hands begin to pull at my own clothing.

Her breath is comming in fast pants as I continue my oral exploration of her breast freezing in place as I hear my name being called.

"Xena...I um..don't think I can stand much longer."

The cold wave of fear passes as fast as it came at her words. With a deep breath I gently push her backward onto the waiting bed below.

Swallowing at the sight of a very naked Gabrielle and what I'm about to do.

She adjust so her head is laying on the pillow I'm brought out of my lustfull gaze as she whispers.

"I think your over dressed."

Dark pools of emerald blossom with a darker desire as they roam over the newly exposed skin.

Wanting to savor every moment of this slowing down slightly, I descend to the edge of the bed.

Taking her hand in mine I begin to lightly kiss every finger moving forward I place a feathery kiss to her palm than nipping gently at the delicate flesh just on the inside of her wrist she gasps in pleasant surprise as I move upward.

Our lips meet in a deep kiss as I maneuver my body to lay over hers.

Her hands pull me impossibly closer the feeling of our skin touching so completely is undescribable. She maybe a virgin but her body knows what it wants, her legs fall open as I reach lower.

A flash of pain soothes over into pleasure as I bring her to the brink for the first time.

"Xena...Xena..."

My name like a chant spills from her lips as her breathing calms.

I brush her bangs away from her face kissing slightly parted lips after her eyes open I ask.

"You okay?"

She gives me a weak smile.

"Oh yeah...I'm fine"

I know a smug smile is on my face at hearing her reply and seeing the look on her face.

My eyes close at the feeling of her fingers slowly tracing along my jaw my skin seems to burn wherever she touches as my name is said I reopen my eyes.

"Xena I..."

She looks up at the ceiling a moment before lowering her gaze back to me.

I answer her before she has a chance to finish.

"You won't hurt me."

Startled green eyes look deep into mine. "How...did..."

Shrugging as I reply. "I have many skills you know."

She swats me as her smile makes me chuckle.

I help myself to the slender neck so close to my lips, her body moving beneath mine increases my need. Gabrielle's leg inadvertently moves upward.

My lips part as a moan is pulled from my throat.

"Show me how to love you." She says

No words are spoken as I take her hand in mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter for this story! Sorry it took me so long to post! I wrote this in one day then got stuck at the end =\ Such is my luck with this story anyway! Hope you guys like it let me know! Thx for reading and enjoy!

Chapter Ten:Happy Ending

Opening my eyes to a dream come true Xena's face mere inches from mine a silly smile covers my face as I remember last night.

"Gabrielle..."

The feel of Xena's body moving above me her face is a mirror of emotions as I move within her for the first time.

"Don't...stop..."

Sounds of pleasure much higher than her normal speaking voice spill from her lips as her movements increase.

"Gabrielle...yesssss."

Xena's breathing slows to a moderate rate as she rolls to my right. I look at my fingers in amazement at thier new found use.

A shout from the street below snaps me out of my daydream and with it the call of nature, slowly I disentangle myself from a unaware warrior, wincing slightly as I stand.

"Guess I'm not a virgin anymore."

After taking care of nature and cleaning up a bit I return to bed. Xena is still sleeping, sliding in along side her she mumbles something in her sleep, her arm wraps around me and I soon fall back into a blissful sleep.

Velvety lips tickle my shoulder as I am roused from my sleep. Easing one eye open I see Xena's pale eyes peeking over my shoulder at me. My heart skips a few beats swelling with undeniable love for this woman.

"Sorry to wake you." She says with a unapologetic smile.

I feel like a real woman for the first time in my life a permanent smile is etched on my face as I rollover to give my warrior a proper good morning kiss.

Sheets slip down and off as our kiss becomes heavy Xena's callused fingers cup my breasts as her lips find my ear she whispers.

"You want me again?"

My mind is so alive from the pleasure of her touch I don't comprehend her words until she pulls back slightly catching my eyes with hers, her voice laced with slighly worry.

"Your not to sore?...I mean your ok to..."

Her eyes move upward as she conveys her meaning. I silence her with a finger to her dark lips.

"I want you."

Giving her a kiss that speaks all my desire and love she moans into my mouth as I feel her passion take control.

Her lips play along my neck pausing to bathe my breasts with languid kisses moving ever downward.

I can't contain my crys of pleasure that fill the air as her mouth claims me in ways I never imagined. My rise is frantic crashing with such intensity, I find my breath taken away as Xena's name is shouted in release.

Delirious from my dramatic release I slowly reclaim my eyesight. Looking down to see Xena's faint smile as she rests her chin just below my navel.

"You alright?"

She asks as she places a kiss to my abdomen I stammer out my breathing still slightly elevated.

"Gods..that...was...incredible!"

I feel her smile against my stomach where she is placing sporadic kisses. My hands fall to her back where I begin to make small circles with my fingertips. Her mood turns as she looks up to me asking with darkened cobalt eyes.

In reversed positions now I do as Xena did to me, kissing my way downward glancing upward, I see her watching me. My eyes trail over her, my breath caresses her inner thighs. Her chest is heaving in anticipation with a boldness I did not know I possessed I taste ambrosia.

Midday light plays across the wall as I bury deeper into the warm arms that surround me.

"I've never stayed in bed all day before."

I hear Xena's chuckle deep in her chest as my stomach makes it presence known.

"I guess your hungry?"

"A little."

Biting my bottom lip I sit up part-way forgetting about my state of undress Xena's gaze reminds me.

Her eyes keep a vigilant watch as she absently says.

"I'll go get something you stay here."

When I don't respond her eyes snap to mine she clears her throat at the amused expression on my face. Tossing the covers aside she grabs a long shirt.

Wrapping myself up in the sheets as Xena stomps on her boots. She walks to the foot of the bed leaning over she gives me a teasing kiss. Throwing over her shoulder as she heads to the door.

"I'll be right back."

Captivated by her determined stride it suddenly hits me what she's wearing.

"Your going downstairs dressed like that!"

She looks over her outfit then back to me.

"Yup"

With that she closes the door behind her. I roll my eyes at the stupidness of my question. Xena could walk naked into a room and get respect! Flinging myself back across the bed I giggle at the thought and that I now know what she looks like naked.

Pulling one of Xena's shirts from her bag which is a little big on me. A delicate scent of Xena's own cologne is embedded into the weaves, taking a deep breath I sigh in delight. I savor the aroma before rolling up the cuffs.

Hinges creek, announcing Xena's return a tray heavy laden with food is resting on her arm.

"I got you some..."

She stops mid sentence a little smirk pulls at my lips as I say. "What?"

Closing the door her answer soon follows. "I like you in my shirt"

She gives me a lopsided grin as she sets the tray down on the small table by the window.

The food is forgotten as I feel Xena's hands wrap around me from behind pulling me willingly against her.

"I like you in my shirt but...I like you the way I left you better."

She says, I can feel her hands skim up my bare thighs. Nipping my ear, her long digits continue to explore her touch rekindling a now familiar fire.

Deep scarlet hues touch the night sky sleep is slowly pulling me away from reality Xena's sleepy voice stalls my departure.

"I think I like you."

She mumbles out as yet another silly smile appears on my face answering her with.

"Just a little."

Her strong arm pulls me closer as I'm lulled into sleep by the rhythmic sound of Xena's heartbeat.

-THE END-

Well? Please review! Thank you! =D


End file.
